Being in love
by Drucylla Holliwell
Summary: Well it's a songfic. Ron and Hermione spend an afternoon together at the Borrow. The fic is better than the summary. I'm terrible at summaries. R&R =)


A/N Well it's a songfic. The song is Good enough by Sarah McLachlan. I hope you like it. So, enjoy! =)  
  
  
BEING IN LOVE  
  
" Don't forget to eat, don't stay up too late and don't ... "  
  
" It's OK mom, I'll be fine " Ron interrupted his mother. His parents were going to an important reunion at the Ministry,   
  
they were going to take Percy and the twins with them. Harry hadn't arrived yet and Ginny was at one of her friends'   
  
house, so Hermione and he was the only humans be left " Anyway, I'm not going to be alone. Hermione is here too "   
  
he said pointing to the girl at the couch, reading. His mother raised her eyebrows and whispered to her son " Make sure   
  
that she get a break " Ron laugh and nodded. A moment later his parents apparated to the Ministry with their sons. Ron  
  
walked to Hermione and stopped in front of her, looking directely at her, he knew that she hated when he does that.  
  
" What? " she asked not looking up from the book. Ron shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans  
  
" I'm bored " he said simply.   
  
" I'm not " she replied. Noticing that he wouldn't get any vantage of that, he took the book from her hands and lifted it out  
  
of her reach " Ron Weasley, give me back my book right now ! " Hermione commanded jumping up and down, trying to   
  
catch the book, but Ron was too tall and the book was too hight for her.  
  
" I'll give it back if you promise to go for a walk outside " He offered. Hermione stopped jumping and put her hands on her  
  
hips " She looks gorgeous when she does that. Whoa? Where did that come from? " he though smirking  
  
  
  
Hey your glass is empty  
  
it's a very very long way home  
  
why don't you let me take you  
  
it's no good to go alone  
  
  
  
" Why would I do that? " She asked.  
  
" Because if you don't you won't have your book back " He had a good point, but even if she accepted his offer, she   
  
wouldn't be able to read at the walk. She looked thoughfully for a moment, then put her arms down  
  
" Ok, ok. I'll go for a walk. I need a break anyway " She said. Ron smiled at her and put the book at the little center   
  
tabble.  
  
" No books " He said. Hermione nodded and reached to the door " Wait! I'll pick up some things to eat, so we can have a   
  
picnic " Ron run to the kitchen and picked a straw basket and put some food and fruits inside of it then went to the front   
  
door, where Hermione was waiting for him.  
  
" Let's go then " he said smiling down to her.  
  
  
  
I never would have opened up  
  
but it seem so real to me  
  
after all the bushing I burn  
  
so the freshing all the sea  
  
I'll have to pretend she doesn't expected it from me  
  
  
They walked trough the garden and stopped near a big tree  
  
" Let's stay here " Ron said setting their "tabble". He sat lay down and put his hands at the back of his head and closing   
  
his eyes. They stayed in silence for a while, Ron close eyes and Hermione drinking soem pumpkin juice.  
  
" What do you think being in love is like? " Hermione broke the silence. Ron's heart skipped a beat and he leaned on his   
  
elbows and looked at her, astonished with the question, Why would she do such a question to him? He thought for a   
  
moment and looked at her again, realizing one thing that answered that question  
  
  
  
don't tell me I haven't been good to you  
  
don't tell me I never been there for you  
  
don't tell me why nothing is good enough  
  
  
  
" Have you ever opened you arms, looked up and spined ? Fast ? " He asked. Hermione though a bit, every chance she  
  
had to go to somewhere opened she did that. So, she nodded " I think that it is like that " he said   
  
  
  
Hey little girl would you like some candy  
  
my mommy it's ok  
  
the door is open come on outside  
  
no I can't come out today  
  
it's not the wind that cracked your shoulder  
  
threw you to the ground  
  
who's there to makes you so afraid  
  
and shaking to the bones  
  
I don't understand  
  
deserve so much more than this  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled at him as response  
  
" May I ask something? " Ron asked sitting down.  
  
" Sure "   
  
" Why did you choose spending the summer with me instead of Vicktor? " He asked not calling him "Vick". Hard   
  
question.   
  
" 'Cause I knew he may be wanted me to go there more than friend and I didn't want that " she answered biting an apple  
  
" Why? I mean, he is rich and famous and quidditch star " Ron asked. Hermione looked at him and smiled  
  
  
  
So don't tell me why he's never been good to you  
  
don't tell me he's never been there for you  
  
don't you know the why he's simply not good enough   
  
  
  
" 'Cause my heart belongs to someone else " she answered. His eyes widden  
  
" Who? I deserve to know Herm. I'm your best friend. Who is he? Tell me. Is he Seamus? "  
  
" Ron ! He's dating Lavender "  
  
" Dean? "  
  
" Ron..."  
  
" Neville? " Ron asked getting up and walking in circles. Hermione let a small laugh come out while he was walking and   
  
sometimes lancing glances towards her to see her reaction   
  
" Tell me. God ! Is it Harry ? "   
  
" Ron... " He groaned and fell on his knees in front of her  
  
" Please, don't tell me it's Molfoy "   
  
" Ron ! It's far from being him. Actually it's none of the guys YOU named " she answered   
  
" I named? But who have you named at all? "  
  
" Ron " He looked at her  
  
" Crist, I know my name woman ! Oh... OH ! " He said looking down at her small figure  
  
" Yeah. It's you " she said. Ron's heart skipped a beat " It's you my heart belongs to "  
  
He looked shocked for a moment, then a big grin played across his lips. He lifted her chin with one figer, making her look   
  
up at him  
  
" It's good to know that " Ron said before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, pulling her into a gentle sweet   
  
kiss. At first she just stayed paralyzed but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as   
  
she kissed him back. After some time they broke the kiss and looked at each other, breathing heavly. Ron smirked at   
  
her  
  
" Being in love is like this " He said pressing his forehead against hers  
  
" I love you " Hermione said looking into his green eyes  
  
" I love you too Herm. I love you too " He murmured before leaning again to kiss her tenderly  
  
  
  
So just let me try  
  
and I will be good to you  
  
just let me try  
  
and I will be there for you  
  
I'll show you why I'm so much more than good enough  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
A/N Did you liked it? Please tell me. Pleeaaassseee Review! 


End file.
